


Il mio nemico

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kafikiano amore [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, PWP, Rage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:Scritta su: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Thousand-Foot-Krutch_8963/traduzione-My-Own-Enemy-1156536; Thousand Foot Krutch - My Own Enemy.Coppia: 6918.KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Hibari Kyoya/Rokudo Mukuro	https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXKplk_c3_4





	Il mio nemico

Il mio nemico

 

La luce della luna illuminava i ciliegi in fiore, alcuni rilucevano rosei, mentre altri erano avvolti da una densa nebbiolina color indaco.

Kyoya, sdraiato nel suo futon, mugolò e socchiuse un occhio, avvertendo un rumore provenire dal giardino. La porta-finestra di tela, che dalla sua stanza dava al giardino, tremò, mentre qualcuno bussava su di essa.

Kyoya allungò il braccio e afferrò uno dei due tonfa, si alzò lentamente, facendo cadere a terra la pesante coperta candida.

Si alzò in piedi, mentre la finestra si apriva da sola.

“Fufufu, questo vecchio tempio sembra una vecchia foto istantanea. Mi viene voglia di scuoterlo fino alle fondamenta, come si faceva con quelle polaroid vintage”. La voce di Mukuro risuonò, mentre tutto assumeva un bagliore color indaco. La nebbiolina invase il giardino, rendendo delle ombre confuse gli alberi, mentre il rumore dell’acqua del laghetto risuonava deformato, metallico.

“Rokudo Mukuro…” sibilò Kyoya.

“Oh, sei felice di vedermi?” disse Mukuro. Apparve di fronte a Kyoya, facendo roteare il suo scettro, socchiuse gli occhi e sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso di scherno.

“Carnivoro… Il solo vederti mi fa venire voglia di morderti a morte” lo minacciò.

“Oh, sarebbe divertente” disse Rokudo. Il suo occhio rosso cambiò simbolo e da esso si dipartì una fiammella della nebbia. “Però lo sai, a motivarmi è il mio odio. Non credo tu possa sconfiggerlo”. Si mise a correre verso Kyoya e cercò di raggiungerlo al viso con lo scettro, Kyoya parò con il tonfa. Scattò all’indietro e recuperò anche l’altro, tenendo le spalle leggermente curve.

< Tu parli di odio, ma non è quello che ti spinge sempre a tornare da me. Non è quello che intendi davvero. Mi fai imbestialire così tanto che non riesco a dirti quello che pensi davvero.

Perciò tu ti nascondi dietro le menzogne ed io te lo lascio fare in silenzio > pensò.

 Si scambiarono una serie di colpi, il bastone del tridente andava rumorosamente a cozzare ora con uno ora con l’altro tonfa. Petali di ciliegio erano volati all’interno della stanza e alcuni erano precipitati sul futon candido.

Mukuro fece roteare lo scettro sulla sua testa.

< Mi chiedo se tu lo sappia quello che mi guida davvero. Hai idea della sofferenza che c’è dentro di me? Penso di sì, anche la tua anima sta sanguinando, come la mia > pensò.

Saltavano da una parte all’altra, si distanziavano e si correvano incontro, ogni volta che le loro armi si scontravano creavano scintille ed onde d’urto.

“Ti obbligherò a rispettare le regole di ‘Namimori’ e il suo tempio. Altrimenti ti farò precipitare nell’oblio” gl’intimò Hibari.

Mukuro ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi.

< Oh, io sto già precipitando. Nella follia, nei miei incubi. Però, se mi farai cadere anche tu sotto i tuoi colpi, vedrò prima di toglierti il fiato.

Attento, rischi che ti trascini con me > pensò.

Mukuro lo ferì al fianco con la punta del tridente, un po’ della stoffa del pigiama candido di Kyoya si strappò, mentre il tessuto si macchiava di sangue.

“Ti morderò a morte!” gridò Kyoya, incalzandolo. Lo raggiunse con un colpo all’addome, mozzandogli il respiro.

< Non possiamo cambiare chi siamo e come ci comportiamo. Non voglio questo!

Questa rabbia mi cambia, influenza il mio modo di vedere… Anzi, modifica ogni singola parte di me e ti rende mio nemico > pensò.

Mukuro ridacchiò a fatica e saltò di lato, massaggiandosi l’addome.

“Oh, vedo la tua potenza. Come sempre mi togli il fiato” lo punzecchiò.

Le fiamme della nuvola accesero di viola una dopo l’altra tutte le candele della stanza, mentre il fumo di quest’ultime si mischiava alla nebbiolina che veniva da fuori.

Hibari lo raggiunse con una gomitata e lo fece volare all’indietro con una spallata.

“Piantala di deridermi! Smettila di sottovalutarmi!” gridò. Lo raggiunse con un colpo ad x di entrambi i tonfa al viso, facendolo cadere pesantemente a terra.

“Non hai ancora capito che non importa dove sono o cosa sto facendo. Io do sempre il meglio di me!” ruggì Kyoya.

Mukuro si rialzò a fatica, pulendosi un rivolo di sangue che gli scivolava dalla bocca.

“Sembri tenerci molto” soffiò.

< Temi così tanto il giudizio degli altri? Guarda me, gli altri mi hanno sempre creduto soltanto un mostro. Le persone vedono quello che vogliono vedere, ecco perché posso ingannarle con le mie illusioni > pensò.

Kyoya lo afferrò per il colletto e lo sbatté contro un muro.

Mukuro si lasciò andare a un roco gemito.

 “Ogni volta che te ne vai, quando la rabbia termina, vedo solo come ho rovinato tutto quanto! Sì, idiota, ci tengo molto a te!” gridò Kyoya.

“Fufufufufu…”. La risata di Rokudo risuonò sempre più forte tutt’intorno, coprendo ogni altro rumore, mentre con le sue fiamme della nebbia faceva sparire i suoi vestiti. Il suo corpo ignudo e sottile era solcato da una serie di cicatrici.

“Che diamine stai facendo?!” gridò Kyoya, lasciandolo andare.

Rokudo atterrò in piedi.

“Ti dimostro quanto anche io tengo a te” disse. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò con foga, Hibari perse la presa sui suoi tonfa che caddero per terra con un tintinnio.

< Anche questo strano spettacolo andrebbe immortalato in una foto. Anche più del mondo poetico intorno a noi… Questa volta non ti permetterò di rovinare tutto quanto >.

< Ho bisogno di aiuto perché sono il mio peggior nemico. Fammelo vedere sì > pensò Kyoya. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli e lo baciò a sua volta, gli slegò i capelli che gli ricaddero lunghi fino alle spalle.

< Scuoti il mondo dentro di me finché non sarà più possibile farlo. Risveglia le parole dentro di me prima che sia troppo tardi > pensò Mukuro. Gli avvolse le gambe sottili intorno alla vita e si strusciò sul suo corpo.

Kyoya si sfilò la maglia del pigiama e la lasciò cadere per terra, rivoli di sangue ancora colavano dalla sua ferita. Lividi si erano creati sul corpo di Mukuro, lì dove lo aveva incalzato con i tonfa.

“Smettila di bussare alla mia porta di notte ed entra dalla porta” ringhiò Kyoya. Gli morse il labbro a sangue e succhiò rumorosamente, fino a gonfiarglielo e arrossarglielo.

“Sarei il benvenuto?” chiese Mukuro. Entrambi ansimavano, febbricitanti.

“L’unico mio vero nemico sono io stesso” disse Hibari. Gli lasciò un succhiotto sul collo, mentre passava desideroso le dita sul suo corpo.

“Allora la prossima volta sarò io alla tua porta” disse Mukuro. Gli prese il membro con forza in mano, facendolo gemere, ed iniziò a prepararlo. “Attento a non farti male, sei delicato mio tenero fiore di ciliegio”.

“Non dicevi che così mi avresti rafforzato?” ringhiò Hibari.

“Sì, ma penso che per questa volta mi accontenterò di stare sotto” disse. Balzò e gli strinse i fianchi con le gambe, Kyoya entrò con forza dentro di lui. Si tendevano fino a farsi dolere i muscoli, ad ogni colpo le loro ossa e le assi di legno scricchiolavano.

Il sangue che colava dal labbro di Rokudo sporcò di sangue il viso di Kyoya, che vedeva sfocato a causa di quello perso dalla propria ferita.

< Cadiamo, cadiamo, insieme, fino a toglierci il fiato a vicenda. Magari non potremo cambiarci, ma almeno possiamo toglierci il respiro > pensò Kyoya.

< Entrambi siamo i nostri stessi nemici, ma possiamo allearci tra noi contro di essi > rifletté Mukuro.

Kyoya venne, sporcando di sperma entrambi e la parete del tempio. Il vento si era alzato, facendo ondeggiare il tessuto pallido semi-trasparente della porta finestra, alcuni petali erano finiti nei capelli scuri di entrambi.

Rokudo si liberò a sua volta, ma continuarono a baciarsi.

Kyoya rischiò di cadere mentre le ginocchia gli tremavano, Mukuro lo fece uscire da dentro di sé e lo aiutò a sedersi per terra. Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli prese la maglia del pigiama, premendo contro la ferita.

“Sei proprio il tuo peggior nemico.

Fufufufu, vedi di curarti” lo richiamò.

“Umph. Smettila di ridere e dammi una mano, piuttosto, carnivoro” ordinò Kyoya.

“Agli ordini, Hibari Kyoya” rispose Mukuro in falsetto.


End file.
